


龙与地下城的勇士

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 性转，纽特是个姑娘家。尝试一下原作背景剧情向清水甜饼。





	1. Chapter 1

1

小雨，阴天，气温十五摄氏度。这是一个最普通不过的早晨，上班时间点飘着雨在伦敦很常见。忒修斯从壁炉里排着队走出来，掐点儿到的巫师可不止他一个，炉膛里挤得他甚至腾不出手给自己来一套烘干咒。

本来他没必要去淋雨。只是今天是星期三，早上忒修斯刷牙时莫名地想起纽特说“街角那家贝果的周三特价很划算……”，于是他就绕了点儿路去买一个麻瓜贝果。看起来很普通，杏仁和蔓越莓口味，何况也没有比平时便宜几便士。作为拿着不低周薪的首席傲罗，忒修斯一般不会去费这个心，他只是在早上的时候莫名地想起了纽特。

纽特，他那从来不让人省心的妹妹。这已经是第76天纽特没有回忒修斯的猫头鹰信，如果她还在伦敦，那怎么说也是时候跟自己的亲哥哥碰个面，互相说句一切都好了。如果她不在……要只是英格兰境内倒还好，忒修斯也不知道为什么难以跟她解释为什么“出境限制令”是一条普通人，不对，任何人都应该遵守的法规。何况根据她的前科，再次违反禁令等待她的可能就是阿兹卡班，而不是法律执行司内部的小规模审判。

忒修斯真的不明白纽特为什么就是如此固执，如此我行我素，如此……一如既往地避着自己的傲罗哥哥进行违法犯罪活动。就连他手下的其他傲罗也不明白，只是他们依然会在对角巷见到纽特的时候打个招呼，哪怕挂着她照片的通缉令就大模大样贴在旁边。他沉默地走进电梯往二楼下去。电梯里人依然很多，头顶上还有两只猫头鹰，他不得不用手护着贝果的纸袋。梅林知道为什么部里现在还在用这些打理和清洁起来如此费事的传话筒。

二楼到了。忒修斯朝自己的办公室走去，有几个路过的男巫女巫对他点头示意。他忍住了在走廊上狼吞虎咽地开始吃早餐的冲动，这不优雅，也不体面。忒修斯是那种喝不同种类茶要换杯子的讲究家伙，这一点他的妹妹压根儿没学到。不止一次他看见纽特在剁完饲料的砧板上开咸牛肉罐头，在围裙上擦擦手就直接夹三明治。她的大衣衣兜永远鼓鼓囊囊，饼干渣，钥匙，羽毛笔，嗅嗅，钱包，里面塞的东西之多让忒修斯怀疑兜里也被用过无痕伸展咒。只是当然——并不无痕，她的衣服永远皱皱巴巴，每一件衬衫都像没熨过，裙角和靴面都是灰尘的痕迹。

家里有他这个大龄单身的斯卡曼德就够妈妈头疼了。随着纽特年龄的增长，她的罗曼史简直是令人震惊的一纸空白。忒修斯认真地怀疑过她跟莉塔是不是“那样”的关系，但纽特皱着眉头毫不犹豫地否认了。

“瞎想什么呢。我喜欢男人。”她用那种毋庸置疑，也无法继续与之争论的讨厌口气说，站在高高的梯子上捣鼓她地下室里的药材。忒修斯仰着脑袋，能看到她挣出裙子腰际的衬衫一角，还有下面隐约的小腹皮肤。就算她长得再漂亮，这幅模样似乎也的确……很难让男士生起追求的意思。“你喜欢什么样儿的？”那时的忒修斯问，“我可以在部里给你介绍……”

“哦，不。不不不不，不不不。”纽特说，低头看了他一眼，嘴巴咬得脸颊鼓起来。“你认识的无非是些傲罗，我不喜欢傲罗（there is **no** chance I will be with an auror）。”

七个，不，八个，实际上是九个不。这几乎是忒修斯所能想象到最为坚定的拒绝，从那之后他就没见过纽特。他提出这窝鸟蛇需要申报以后直接被一股大力“请”出了地下室，到现在已经第76天。

 

2

“我说了，这批龙蛋数目巨大，一般的养殖者搞不到这么多的珍稀品种，何况是同时！这背后一定有隐情，不是走私，就是非法蓄养，总之你们不能坐视不管……”

忒修斯以为自己听错了，但他真的在走进办公室的时候看见了纽特。她还是老样子，乱糟糟的，晒成金棕色的头发，大衣后摆有可疑的泥水污迹。他轻咳了一声，坐在桌子后面听纽特大喊大叫的文森特马上投来求救的目光：“头儿……”

这时纽特才转过头来，看见来上班的哥哥，皱起眉头：“忒修斯？”

“你在我的部门里。”忒修斯告诉她，有点生气又无奈：“为什么好像看见我还很奇怪？”

“不是，你来得正好。”她说，“我跟你说，我收到一个消息，法国有一批龙蛋要拍卖……”

“合法的拍卖！我看不出有什么值得调查的地方——”文森特头痛地打断她，“何况那是在法国，我们不能因为你的一点‘猜想’就去插手。这里是英国魔法部，斯卡曼德女士。”

“我又没有非要你们出动。”纽特不服气地说，“我只是来跟你们，怎么说，备个案？我可以自己……”

“你打住。”忒修斯说，“你要怎么？”

纽特一下子不说话了，低着头，但忒修斯能看到她眼珠子在骨碌碌地转。

“梅林的胡子。”他生气地说，“你又想偷偷跑到国外去！”

“你给我的出境申请担保我就不会‘偷偷’去。”纽特小声说。

文森特幸灾乐祸地看着她，纽特突然对袖口的一块茶渍起了极大的兴趣。忒修斯不能忍受自己妹妹在傲罗执法处出洋相，“到我办公室来，纽特。”他严厉地说，“马上，现在，跟我过来！”

他转身进了自己办公室，留下一个威严的背影。一会儿后纽特也磨磨蹭蹭地跟进来了，忒修斯关上门，拉上百叶窗，门扇上“首席傲罗”的黄铜牌子被震得晃动了一下。

“你给我签个字就行了，不会去多久的。”一进门纽特就掏出一张羊皮纸铺开给忒修斯，还殷勤地摆上了羽毛笔。

“如果我拒绝，你是不是也有两手准备？”忒修斯问她，叉着手。

“我没这么说。”纽特嘟囔，“但那个拍卖会真的很蹊跷，在山谷的高堡里，为期五天，不得外宿。155个拍品，十大纯血品种齐全，都是未孵的新蛋……”

忒修斯没理她，低头看着刚刚文森特交过来的所谓“材料”，好在他法文还不错。看起来的确是一个合法的拍卖会，证书场地一应俱全，主办者是罗齐尔夫人，也是一个著名的古老巫师家族。宣传册子印得很精美，可预见到场者也都会是法国魔法界名流。

“我也真的看不出蹊跷在哪儿。”他叹着气说。

“那是因为你不了解龙。”纽特着急地说，“你看，匈牙利树蜂的繁殖期在五月；赫希底里群岛黑龙在十月；罗马尼亚长角的数量已经很少了，只有在闰年母龙才会进入发情期。秘鲁毒牙——在欧洲根本就没有；澳洲蛋白眼也是，它们的蛋经常被麻瓜认为是化石，据我在悉尼的朋友斯奈尔说上一次蛋白眼进入繁殖期还是在五年以前……”

“你是在告诉我这么多龙蛋没有可能同时出现在一个地方？”忒修斯问。

“不是没有可能，是把它们聚集起来要花费的时间和精力远远超出龙蛋本身的价值！”纽特解释，“你会花五年时间搜集88种巨型蜣螂堆的粪球样品来做一个展览，收费每人一个铜板吗？这不符合逻辑。”

“那你觉得会是什么？‘龙蛋’是某种代号？”忒修斯继续问。

“我不知道。”纽特摇摇头，“或许是真实的，或许不是。也许法国有钱人就是有豢养火龙的嗜好，这是一次炫富（show off），有这个可能，虽然真的很小很小。我认为可能还有其它大量珍稀的、非法的神奇动物交易，我不能坐视不管。”

“你对很多事情都可以坐视不管。”忒修斯冷不丁地说。

纽特露出无辜的表情。

“你76天没回我的信件。”他说。

“我很忙。”她不自在地说。

“忙着调查这个……”忒修斯苦笑了一下，绕到办公桌后，在她的出境申请单上唰唰签下了自己的大名。那支羽毛笔懒洋洋地爬回墨水瓶里，继续发出打呼噜的声音。他把羊皮纸卷递过去，纽特眼睛发亮，但在她摸到纸之前忒修斯又收回了手。

“我只有一个要求。”他说。纽特抢白：“太棒了，任何事，忒修斯。我今天就去你家吃饭。”

“让我跟你一起去。”忒修斯平静地说，看起来没有任何商量的余地，“我不知道，但从经验来看我觉得可能会发生一些乱子。我不能再纵容你把自己陷入可能的险境。”

“一个合法的拍卖会！”纽特叫起来，“能有什么阴谋？”

“那看起来你也不需要非得自己走一遭？”忒修斯作势要撕掉那张纸卷。

“别别别。”纽特急忙阻拦他，“好吧……我答应你就是。”她的声音越来越小，忒修斯挑起一边眉毛，把手递出去。纽特一把抢过来，怕他反悔似的塞进自己兜里。

“我都跟皮尔斯说好了。”她咕哝着。

“我看到册子上的说明了。”忒修斯严肃地说，“罗齐尔要求巫师‘携伴参加’，从任何角度来说我陪你都是最明智的选择。还有，皮尔斯是谁？”

“以前在家养小精灵重新安置办公室认识的同事。”纽特说，躲闪哥哥探究的目光，“法国人，我说请他跟我一起去一趟里昂，他都高兴坏了……”

“男朋友？”忒修斯问。

“不，不，不是。”纽特把头摇得像拨浪鼓，“就是……就是同事。”

三个不。倒没有像拒绝一个傲罗那样坚决。忒修斯自嘲地笑了笑，回到自己办公桌后，双手搭在桌面上。“以后真要交男朋友，先告诉我一声，让我给你看一看。”他叮嘱道。

“知道了。”纽特不耐烦地说，“那……那我就先走了？”她转身要出门，手都搭在门把上了，又回头吞吞吐吐地问哥哥：“你桌上那是周三的杏仁蔓越莓贝果吗？”

“没吃早饭？”忒修斯往后一靠，无奈地说。眼看他又要开始说教，纽特伸长手，抓了那个纸袋子拧开门就跑。“谢谢你西奥。”她的声音从外面小小地飘进来，人转眼就消失在了法律执行司的大办公室门外。忒修斯叹了一口气把脸埋在手心里，他也没吃早餐，现在终于开始发觉自己的肚子在饿得咕咕叫。

 

  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

3  
    三天后的纽特拎着神奇箱子到约定好的魔法部门钥匙管理办公室去。“不愧是你，忒修斯。”她眉花眼笑地表达赞扬，“我本打算乘坐麻瓜交通工具，还是你路子多。”

“那太浪费时间了。”忒修斯说，“门钥匙会送我们直接到里昂，然后我们用麻瓜的汽车到罗齐尔庄园。最好不要惊动法国魔法部，他们……嗯，总之你不会想费这个口舌和填表的时间。当然如果你不惹出什么乱子，平平安安地回来就更好。”他说到最后语带警告。

“就算真的有什么隐情，如果我不按时以暗号回信，文森特会联系法国魔法部派出支援。”他又补充说，看见纽特撇了撇嘴，无奈地掐住额头：“看在梅林的份上，纽特，我是一个执法部门工作人员……”

“你当然是。”纽特咕哝道，不耐烦地去扯忒修斯的袖子：“能不能出发了？”

“出发！”那个门钥匙管理办公室的值班老头突然像梦醒了似地说，“你需要把你身体的一部分——手，脚，头，搭在门钥匙上……”

“谢谢你莱利。”忒修斯说，“我们乘坐过门钥匙。”

“那么好的……好的……里昂。”老头嘀咕着又坐下了。他看起来像是有一百岁，纽特暗自记住他的名字，觉得下一次有信心单独用混淆咒骗过他。忒修斯挽住她的胳膊，好像怕她松手跑丢了似的，还是那个不到十岁跟家人出行的小姑娘。纽特难得地没甩开他，两人肩并着肩，一起伸手触摸了桌上那只破靴子。

一阵熟悉的天旋地转，纽特踉跄一下要跪在里昂火车站月台的水泥地上，不过一双有力的手臂把她拉起来，她在忒修斯胸前靠了一秒钟才不至于摔倒。“回过神，纽特。”她的哥哥轻声在耳边说，“没事吧？要吐吗？”

“我没事。”她说，有点迫不及待地挣开忒修斯的手臂，拎起自己的箱子。她环顾四周，陌生的建筑，陌生的口音，陌生的小商店和广告牌，“哇。”她有点兴奋地说，“我从没来过法国。”

“我们去过布列塔尼，我们一家人？”忒修斯不可思议地说，“你九岁的时候？”

“那不算数。”纽特一挥手，“何况你每天都带金发的法国农村姑娘回来，吵得我晚上不能睡，白天也玩不好。”

忒修斯一下子噎住了，脸上有点过不去。纽特已经自顾自拎着箱子往车站外边走，他急忙跟上，突然想起什么似的，拉着她的胳膊肘严厉地说：“你要先跟我去个地方。”

“什么地方？”纽特问。忒修斯没回答，把她拽到一个柱子的阴影里，魔杖一挥，纽特就被他带着幻影移形了。

“你在逗我。”她重新站在地面上，闻到扑鼻而来的香水味时，窒息地说。

“瞧瞧你这身打扮！”忒修斯用难以置信的夸张口吻想表达讽刺，但那不适合他，他听起来僵硬得很。“这是在法国，你要去一个入场费折合五十个加隆的地方打探消息，算我求你，打扮得体面一些有什么不好？”

他们站在里昂一所百货公司的大厅里，身边都是衣香鬓影，精致的丝绸、折扇、帽子用考究的方式摆放出来。任何一个姑娘被男伴带到这里来都会高兴得发狂，但纽特的表情活像是被丢进了巨型蜣螂窝。

“试一试，就试一试。”忒修斯笨拙地扯出一件蓝色裙子的袖子给她看，脸上的神情介于“不能发火”和“哭笑不得”之间。纽特翻了个白眼把箱子推给他，随手拿了几件衣物走进试衣间。

最后他们租了一辆麻瓜汽车，往罗齐尔庄园开的时候已经到了下午。纽特给那开车的中年男人施了个混淆咒，现在他快乐地哼着香颂，目不转睛地盯着前面的道路。忒修斯和纽特并肩坐在后排，他仍在试着给纽特的头发施法让它顺滑一些。

“我试过一千种法子了。”纽特也有些沮丧地说。现在她穿着一件缠枝剪绒花卉纹样的墨绿色裙子，腰带束得她纤腰一握，双腿裹在米白色丝袜里，脚上的皮鞋锃光发亮，就是一头枯草般的乱发看起来很不和谐。她算是有点赌气地花忒修斯的金子买了一大堆很没必要的衣服——好吧，虽然一直拒绝哥哥的接济，但在伦敦这些年明里暗里她也占了忒修斯不少便宜。她看到那套漂亮蕾丝内衣的价格时有点解气，虽然也还是带点心虚，毕竟这真不是她所习惯的风格。在这条漂亮裙子里她穿的还是自己的普通胸衣和衬裤，怎么说呢，她就是没法像精致的法国女郎那样“从内而外”地讲究起来。

“不，不，我记得有那么个咒语……”忒修斯耐心地说，“专门对付头发的……”

纽特干脆不理他，转过去靠着椅背闭目养神。反正忒修斯在头发上花的心思比她花在吃饭睡觉上的还要多。一会儿后她从假寐中睁眼，头皮感觉怪怪的，从玻璃窗的反光里看见自己，枯草已经变成精致柔顺的棕红色发卷，长度正好搭在她的腮边。

“你还真有一手。”纽特惊叹道，摸了摸自己的脑袋，偏过头去冲哥哥发笑，“下过苦功研究啊，西奥。”

她在忒修斯眼里看到毫不掩饰的一秒钟惊艳。

 

4

太阳快落山的时候纽特和忒修斯站在了罗齐尔庄园的入口。这附近布下了很严格的麻瓜驱逐咒，那个司机把他们的行李放下后就忙不迭地离开了，差点连车钱也没要。纽特挽着忒修斯的手臂——毕竟现在她是他的“女伴”，箱子漂浮着跟在后面。迈入大门的时候一阵水波般冰凉的咒语屏障感穿过他们周身，纽特不得不下意识地闭上眼睛，再睁开面前就不是那个杂草丛生的篱笆墙。

这里真他娘的豪华。纽特骂了一句粗话。八尺高的绿色围墙看不到头，脚下是至少可以并排跑四辆马车的砖道，两边毫不掩饰奢华感的繁复喷泉和造型树，远处的房子是一座城堡，吊桥塔楼一应俱全。城堡后面隐约能看到大片的湖泊，空气中仿佛都有妖精法术特有的那种闪烁感。

“我开始怀疑你的判断。”忒修斯喃喃地说，“这儿看起来也太有钱了。你说地下室里养两头火龙看管私人金库，我觉得完全合理。”

纽特皱着眉头不发一言。他们没走两步，随着一声轻微炸响，一个家养小精灵出现面前，滑稽地穿着绣满蕾丝的茶壶套，鞠了个躬说：“欢迎您，远道而来的英国客人特纳先生，”它也向纽特致了意：“夫人。”它的英语有浓重的法国口音。

“请跟我来。”小精灵礼貌地垂下鼻子，转过身去引路。它细长的手一挥，入口到城堡的路看起来没有变短，他们迈出的步子却变大了，好像一步能迈出好几码的距离。没多久那道高耸的华丽大门就近在眼前。

“特纳？”纽特从牙缝里问忒修斯。

“是的，莉莉。”他拍拍她的手背，轻松地说，“亲爱的，你不会想用那个S开头的姓来报名的，对吧？”

他们跟着小精灵走进城堡内部。门厅十分高大宽阔，穹顶上装饰着繁复的麻瓜《圣经》图案，每一幅画像里的贵族都彬彬有礼地跟他们点头示意。忒修斯和纽特找了一座沙发坐下来，小精灵把他们的行李送去了楼上。

有托盘自己漂浮在空中送过来，上面有香槟和气泡水，也许是考虑到“特纳”夫妇来自英国，还有考究的茶壶与骨瓷小杯。忒修斯给自己和纽特倒了茶，托盘就离开了。他靠在沙发上伸开手臂，随意地把纽特罩在自己臂弯下。纽特这会儿倒是挺端庄的，并拢双膝，优雅地小口啜着红茶。几颗方糖在她杯子旁边跃跃欲试，她礼貌地说“不用了，谢谢”，说着法语。门厅里还有大约三十几个男巫女巫，都是一对一对的男女，青壮年到白发都有，清一色白皮肤。他们有的在互相交谈，更多只是和自己的伴侣审慎地打量四周，跟忒修斯他们一样。

大门还敞开着，一道黄昏的光线从彩绘玻璃高窗上落下来，在大厅正中间地板的十二芒星图案上慢慢偏移着角度。这道光线移到正上方零点方向时，那扇华丽厚重的门关上了，交谈的嗡嗡声渐渐降低，一对绿色衣服的身影走到楼梯正中间来。

“欢迎，我亲爱的客人们。”那个男巫说，张开手臂。忒修斯在脑海中寻找关于他长相的记忆，一无所获。这是一个相貌普通的中年男子，整齐的黑发梳在脑后，体型中等，除了衣着特别考究之外，几乎没有什么引起人注意的地方。

他的声音并不宏亮，但清晰地传遍大厅的每一个角落。“请允许我介绍我们自己，”男巫说，优雅地让自己的女伴亮相，“文达·罗齐尔，加斯东·罗齐尔。很高兴与你们共聚一堂……我来自法国、德国、爱尔兰、英国、罗马尼亚的朋友们。”

说到英国时他亲切的目光扫向了忒修斯和纽特，忒修斯也微笑着回以致意。他在这种场合比纽特自如得多，纽特微不可查地挪屁股更靠近了哥哥身边。

“我们聚集在这里，为了一种神奇而美妙的生物——龙。”加斯东·罗齐尔说，抬起手，一头头火龙的幻象从他魔杖尖端跃出，落在十二芒星上，发出逼真的吼叫声。几个女巫捂住了胸口。“诚然，我邀请诸位是来做这笔交易，为此我将献出自己多年的珍贵收藏。但比起交易，我更愿意把这称为一次朋友间的聚会，感谢贵客们允许我来提供这个机会……莱斯特兰奇先生与夫人，”他又开始向他熟识的几位巫师点头，说出一些在魔法界久负盛名的纯血大姓，“奥伯兰朗克先生与夫人，艾萨伦先生与夫人，加莱拉尼先生与夫人，内纳德先生与夫人……”

这次他没有看忒修斯，当然，特纳是在麻瓜黄页本子上随手挑的一个普通名字。“信任与交流是很重要的，在朋友之间。我们不是为了金钱和交易走到今天，金钱和交易无法成为真正维系我们的纽带。请尽情享受在庄园休憩的时光，尊敬的朋友们。在正式拍卖开始之前，我们会竭尽所能，全方位详尽地展示我们所拥有与可能拥有的一切……干杯！”

几乎是同时，两杯淡红色的酒盛装在精致的水晶杯里，出现在忒修斯和纽特手边。罗齐尔也举起了手，在座的巫师们纷纷点头微笑，发出喃喃的赞同和致谢声。罗齐尔仰脖一饮而尽，纽特嗅了嗅那味道，正要喝，忒修斯按住了她的手背。

“暂时别。”他温和地对纽特说，“我记得你不胜酒力……”

“晚餐和美酒自行取用，亲爱的朋友们。”罗齐尔一边从楼梯上往下走一边说，真的很奇怪这不大的声音能穿透嘈杂传遍门厅的每一角。忒修斯和纽特坐的沙发很靠近楼梯底端，罗齐尔下来以后跟主动迎上去的莱斯特兰奇夫妇交谈几句，然后他就看向了忒修斯。

“我注意到您和您的夫人看起来胃口不好。”加斯东·罗齐尔挽着他的女伴站在忒修斯面前，亲切地说，“酿这种酒的葡萄叫龙血珠，是我们庄园的特产，味道很淡，您应该尝尝。”他微笑着看纽特。

忒修斯和纽特已经站了起来，那个绿裙子的罗齐尔夫人也微笑着，像一尊端庄的雕塑一样侍立在她丈夫身侧。“她不胜酒力，而且经过麻瓜火车的长途旅行……”忒修斯耸着肩说，“很高兴见到您，先生。”他转了转水晶杯，把杯中酒一饮而尽，并且致意。

“荣幸属于我。”罗齐尔说，“如果尊夫人感到疲劳，小精灵会把晚餐送到楼上的房间内。”他礼貌地点点头就走开了，看起来并没有给“特纳”们投注更多的注意力。

“我喜欢你的裙子。”罗齐尔夫人路过纽特时又站定下来说，定定看着她：“你应该尝尝这款酒。”她又说了一遍一样的话。

纽特正待说话，忒修斯拿过了她手里的杯子一饮而尽。“实在是太抱歉，她……”他说，可他还没说完，绿裙子的罗齐尔夫人就高傲地撇过头去跟着丈夫离开了。

“梅林的胡子。”纽特嘀咕，“马尔福家的媳妇架子都没她大。”

“我见过更恶劣的。”忒修斯低声说，顽皮地勾起嘴角，“是你非要到这儿来。”

结果忒修斯和纽特还是没试图去融入晚餐和谈话，纽特皱着眉头，很坚持要直接回房间去。他们跟随小精灵的指引到了楼上的西翼，一扇厚重柚木门上挂着“特纳”的黄铜名牌。

忒修斯开门进去，行李已经到了。房间很宽敞，有阳台、浴室、书桌和会客小沙发。落地窗外是湖泊，月光照在上面，水面笼着蓝幽幽的微光。房间正中央是一张很大的床——当然，但也只有一张床。

“你感觉到有什么不对吗？”忒修斯问。纽特径直快步走到窗前，盯着湖面上远处露出水的礁石，手指抓紧窗框。

“塞壬。”她喃喃地说，忒修斯跟过去，两条手臂伸开撑在她的两侧，好像是把她虚虚地抱在怀中——向梅林的胡子发誓，他几乎是下意识地作出了这个动作，但他也不明白是为什么。好在纽特难得地没对他的靠近表达什么反抗意见。

“人鱼？”他问。

“是塞壬。”纽特纠正，好像有什么区别似的，指着礁石上几个模糊的活动影子，“严格来说他们不是神奇动物，他们……就像马人一样，是智慧生物，有自己的部落和首领。”

“所以？”他还在问，觉得自己有点冒傻气：“不应该出现在这里？他们传说霍格沃茨的湖里都有人鱼。”

“不，不是。”纽特喃喃着，转回头，手搭在兄长肩上。她的表情很严肃，忒修斯也不由得严肃起来。他去握纽特的手，但那只手在被触到的前一秒就滑开了。

“我说不上有哪里不对，但这座城堡里一定有不对的地方。”纽特说。

忒修斯尽量不露痕迹地让开身子，走到床边去。“也许你累了。”他说，“暂且先休息。还有几天时间，你要打探什么，先跟我说一声。我会陪着你。”

“当然，傲罗头子。你怎么不直接说你要盯着我。”纽特翻了个白眼，这下又是他熟悉的那个妹妹了——他看着床，突然陷入恐慌。只有一张床，一会儿怎么入睡？不，还有接下来的几天，他们要怎么休息？

“别犯傻忒修斯。”纽特好像看出他在想什么，路过他自顾自去开箱子，抖出新买的睡袍说，“权宜之计，为了你的腰椎间盘着想，我建议你不要尝试沙发——当然我是不会睡沙发的，我是你妹妹。你安分点就行，我们又不是来度蜜月。”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纽特：我对你唯一的要求就是不要在被子里放屁。


	3. Chapter 3

5

纽特先洗了澡——洗得未免有点太快；忒修斯觉得自己只是坐在床边晃了个神她就出来了。她脑袋上顶着毛巾，身上系着睡袍，而忒修斯松开领口坐在这张大床上等着。这未免也太奇怪，场景过于标准，以致于他一时手足无措不知道怎么开口。

好在纽特很自然。她甩下毛巾说：“早点睡，明天我们去湖边看看。”然后她就爬上床了，从另一边，掀开被子解下睡袍。忒修斯的呼吸停滞了一秒，他知道纽特在百货商店买了些什么东西……那件丝绸袍子落下了，里面是洗到起球的长袖长裤棉布睡衣。

好像他还在期待着什么似的。忒修斯臊眉耷眼站起来去洗澡。

他独自把自己关在狭窄的、热气蒸腾的浴室里时开始觉得有些不对。他心脏跳得很快，淋浴间的墙壁还湿着，仿佛还有纽特身上的残留的香气。他沉着地开始打肥皂，手自然地搓过上身，腰腹，然后握着自己的阴茎。他勃起了，还挺厉害，不过一般来说也是正常生理反应……忒修斯没太在意，随意搓了搓就继续洗。但那根东西一直到他吹完头发都还很精神，至少隔着睡裤都特别明显……这会有些尴尬。

自己解决一下？妹妹在外面，他在浴室里打手枪？也太可悲了。忒修斯摇了摇头把危险的想法晃出去，重新解下衣服走进淋浴间，咬咬牙打开冷水。

忒修斯终于离开浴室以后纽特看起来已经睡熟了。她背对着空出的半边床，发出轻微的鼾声。床真的很大，足够她翻一圈才能滚进睡在这一边的哥哥怀里。忒修斯又开始想一些奇怪的事情……究竟是怎么回事？是这过于暧昧的封闭环境，还是疲劳、空窗和酒精？他小心翼翼地掀开被子钻进去，几乎是躺下的一瞬间，他的阴茎又硬得直直戳着自己的裤子。

太香了。被子里，床上，枕头上，都是纽特的香气。明明刚才他们用的是同一块肥皂……同一块，纽特握着它，滑过她自己的胸脯、腰肢和大腿，就像忒修斯擦洗自己的裸体一样。他的脑子炸成一片空白，手不由自主伸下去抚摸自己，并且直勾勾地盯着那边枕头上的一蓬红发。他很硬，很想要，而身边有一个触手可及的姑娘，一个他在最羞耻深层的梦境中抱过的女人……

忒修斯用力咬了自己的舌尖，铁锈味充满口腔的时候终于清醒了一点。不，这不是真正的他，他不会对自己的亲生妹妹产生这样禽兽不如的幻想。小时候他们无数次地睡在一张床上，纽特睡相不好，总是拳打脚踢，那时的忒修斯对幼儿纽特根本谈不上一点点耐心……她雪白的手臂，有力的大腿，她的踢打，她会盘住他健壮的腰身……他把自己的嘴唇也咬出了血，掀开被子匆匆闪进浴室，锁上门。

射在自己手心里以后忒修斯终于恢复了一点清明。是那种酒，罗齐尔强调“一定得尝尝”的酒！龙血珠葡萄是个什么品种？有催情作用？他瘫坐在马桶上，头靠着瓷砖墙面，努力在脑海中搜索必要的植物学知识，但一无所获。除了……除了刚才用傲罗的意志克制住的，伸手去触碰纽特的欲望以外，现在他感觉倒是没什么特别之处。

所以，真的只是酒精激发了他空窗已久的欲望？忒修斯穿好裤子，站起来用冷水狠狠浇在自己脸上，狐疑地看着镜子里的男人。他没有感觉神智被什么药物控制，似乎就只是……只是很正常地打了一次手枪。当然，他自暴自弃地、无可救药地幻想着躺在里面的女人，但也只是幻想而已，就跟以前的某些时候一样……无关痛痒的，每个成年人都会有的小秘密，甚至都谈不上多肮脏。

忒修斯拍了拍脸颊，打开门回到房间里。纽特还睡着，姿势都没变，看来她长大以后没那么能在夜里闹腾。忒修斯在床边坐了一会儿，支着额头，然后拿起魔杖挥了挥，床一下子延展出去五米宽，整个房间却像还没有变大。

纽特当然被弄醒了。她揉着眼睛翻过来，恼火地大叫：“你干什么！”

“你去远点。”忒修斯嫌弃地说，“睡相太差了，别碰到我。”

“去你妈。”纽特咕哝着踢了一下被子，把头蒙了起来。忒修斯看着五米开外已经变得很小的被子鼓包，默默叹了一口气。

 

 


End file.
